Stray
by Inu-Luna of the Moon
Summary: Almost 4 months after the well has closed and a sad good bye is said when Naraku's demise is finally gone Kagome is walking home when she spots a dog that's injured sitting next to the god tree. Who is this dog and why does it have strange markings? (Sorry, this story is stuck on my old computer and I can not continue it till I retreave my updated chapters.)
1. Ch 1 Sad Goodbye's And a New Dog!

_I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Loukina! So no stealing._

**Stray**

_A__lmost 4 months after the well has closed and a sad good-by is said when Naraku's demise is finally gone Kagome is walking home when she spots a dog that's injured sitting next to the god tree. Who is this dog and why does it have strange markings? What's this theirs youkai around again!?_

_Alternet universe/my idea Kagome/Sesshoumaru Romance/Angst_

**Stray**

**Ch. 1 Sad Goodbye's And a New Dog!**

"NO….Kagome look out!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as Naraku sent

one of his tentacles through her stomach. Sango and Miroku stared in shock

trying to get rid of the horde of demons surrounding them. Sesshoumaru

was fighting along side Inuyasha against Kagura and kanna as they heard

Kagome cry out.

Crying out in pain she hit the forest floor dropping her weapon. "Kukukuku… Such a waste of someone so beautiful, you are blind Inuyasha." Naraku walked to her as she struggled in his grasp when more tentacles wrapped around her.

Gathering what strength she had left, Kagome picked up an arrow and stuck it in the tentacle in her stomach, purifying it into ashes. "Id never back down against you Naraku." At that said, Kagome's miko powers rose up to the surface. Putting a barrier around her friends and Sesshoumaru unknowingly, she stood up glowing a vibrant pink and blue.

Naraku stepped back a bit "What? Your not supposed to have that much power." Her eyes changed color from blue to red with blue slits as her hair grew longer with blue stripes in it. Surprising everyone her nails turned into claws and she barred her fangs at Naraku.

"How dare you. You try to kill my pup and friends including Lord Sesshoumaru and still try to use the Jewel Of Four Souls for your own selfish gain. I've had enough of you and your killing, Naraku this will be the end for you."

Launching forward with her claws slicing through his barrier in one sweep Kagome threw a blast of miko energy to Naraku while using a red whip and grabbing the Jewel shards he had. Naraku screamed as he turned into ash in seconds before their eyes.

After Kagome turned around the Jewel was whole and around her neck. She looked at her friends and collapsed. Landing on something soft she looked up. "Huh? Sesshoumaru what happened?" She slowly started changing back when she spoke looking around.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a moment before he hid it but not before Kagome saw. "What's wrong?" Shaking his head to get rid of a picture of her when that had happened.

"Naraku's dead thanks to you." The others gathered around her in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Sango asked a bit confused. While Miroku and Inuyasha nodded when Kirara curled up in Kagome's arms.

"I'm fine why do you ask? And… wait you said I killed him." Her eyes went wide "How did I… What?" Everyone exchanged looks and decided not to tell her.

Sango spoke up "You purified him when you got hit by the one tentacle in your stomach." Kagome didn't buy it one bit but nodded her head.

'I need to get up' Kagome tried to sit up. Sesshoumaru saw this and put a hand on her shoulder to help steady her. *she is a demon in hiding… she's very beautiful you know.* 'she doesn't even know what she is. I wonder if her parents are hiding anything. Hnm…' "Kagome where do you live?" She jumped when he spoke all of a sudden.

"Um…" 'Should I tell him?'*I'd say go ahead* Kagome took a deep breath, "I live 500 years in the future through the bone eaters well. It's the future of this time. Why do you ask?"

Thinking for a moment with the information that she said Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but walked in the direction of the well. The others followed a bit hesitant behind Kagome. When they reached the clearing of the well Kagome stopped as a person appeared before her. "Kagome you have but two minutes to say good bye to your friends, the well is closing and you have to go back to your time."

Her eyes widened "Midoriko! How?"

"Shush child you have to hurry"

"I don't want to go." Kagome had tears in her eyes looking at her friends. "Miroku take good care of Sango. Inuyasha don't give up on finding someone and I'm sorry I had to get rid of Kikyo. Shippo….I love you as my son." She cried even more looking at everyone then turned to Sesshoumaru walking up to him. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to know one another better and I'll miss you to." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips as she started to disappear. "Take care of Shippo for me please Sesshoumaru."

"No don't go. Mother" Shippo tried to grab her hand. Sango hid her face full of tears in Miroku's shirt, while Inuyasha fell to his knees. And Kagome disappeared from the feudal era not to return again.

Kagome's Era:

Kagome landed one the ground by the well in her time. "NO…bring me back please..." frantic on finding a way to get back she jumped in the well only to sprain one of her ankles. "No please… please" she started punching the ground "I can't. I can't get through…" the realization hit her and she burst into sobs putting her face in her hands.

"Kagome you have to listen to me. Theirs a reason your back here." She sat up on the ground then looked at Midoriko for a moment to listen. Saying in a stern voice

"What's going to happen?" almost glairing at her. Midoriko wisely stepped back a bit from the girl. "I'm still in the jewel of four souls; I can only tell you that you need to talk to your mother and you need to stay strong. You will see some of your friends."

Then she disappeared. Staring with a blank look Kagome climbed out of the well having a bit of a hard time with her ankle. She walked to her house once out of sight of viewers. Silently walking up the stairs to her room she curled up in her bed and fell fast asleep with the jewel in her hands.

After a couple of weeks of Grandpa and Sota asking questions, and her mother avoiding her, Kagome had finally had it. The next morning at breakfast Kagome stood up "That's it." Startling her family Kagome looked at her mother. "Could I talk to you please?" she fidgeted in her seat and she stood up and walked into her room. Kagome followed behind and still stood when her mom asked her if she would take a seat.

Once the door was closed Kagome blurted out the whole story from what happened to Naraku, till now but also leaving the part about Sesshoumaru. "Why did my friends not tell me what they knew? Their hiding something I know it… but what?" she huffed and sat on a near by chair. Her mother sighed and put a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I should of told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"Told me what mom?"

"First you have to promise me that you won't interrupt and that you'll stay till I'm done." Her daughter nodded. "It's about your father. He is a youkai that are now really rare."

"What kind of youkai was he?"

Her mother gave her a look that told her to wait. "He is from the Black Inu Clan. Meaning his true form is a black dog with some silver markings. He died in a battle that would have destroyed this town if it weren't for him. And theirs more I'm from the Silver Inu Clan." Kagome's mouth was wide open in shock. "As you all ready know what they look like I presume?"

"I know someone that's from the Silver Inu Clan, Theirs Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"You know Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes I do I just haven't told you about him is all."

Her mother stared at her. "What do you know about him? Did he do anything to you?"

"Wow wow… Back up mom. You know him?"

"He is the head of Tashio Corp, with his brother as you know Inuyasha. I found that out not long ago. But Lord Sesshoumaru has been trying to take care of a war in China."

"Wow he's been here the whole time and I didn't know. I miss him." Her eyes were down cast and almost into tears, mumbling "I wonder if he kept his promise to take care of Shippo for me." Her mother had a hard time hearing what her daughter said.

"You like him don't you?"

Kagome nodded not noticing what her mother had said and was thinking of everyone of her friends in the Feudal era, and most of all Sesshoumaru with Shippo and what she did before she left. Thinking of them she started crying again. "Oh dear, Kagome its all right, Sesshoumaru should be back soon." Waiting for a while till she finally calmed down Kagome wiped her tears away.

"Mom I'm not mad at you or anything I just wish you could have told me earlier."

Her mother fidgeted "The reason I didn't tell you is because you have a spell on you that will disappear once you turn 20 and your youkai will appear again."

"Mom that's this month!" she started to panic "Oh no, it's in two days. What will I do? Is there other youkai around here?"

"Calm down honey we can think of some thing don't worry. I think there is though, that might be a problem since you're a girl." Her mother got up and started pacing as her sealing spell came off. Her mother's hair grew longer to the middle of her back and turned silver and her eye's turned from brown to green. With a huge tail that's got green strips on it her mother turned to face her getting a better look at her markings a blue moon with a star behind it glowed on her forehead as her nails turned into claws, deep forest green markings on her wrist's.

The next few weeks turned into three month's and. Kagome had finally finished the last week of school and a college course online and got a job at a pet shop not far from the shrine. She has been trying to get a hold of Inuyasha and his brother and having an even harder time keeping other youkai away from her and her family. "Kagome, its time to go home. You coming or what?" Kagome snapped out of her thinking and put up a couple of things and grabbed her purse.

"Coming Loukina…" hurrying out of the pet shop to meet her friend they walked down the street together.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"I'm still trying to get a hold of them."

Kagome had not seen any of her friends and was ignored by most of the students from school, only Loukina became her friend. A while after they were Kagome found out that she's a fox youkai surprising her and making her feeling a lot better since now she has a female companion and a good friend/co worker at the pet shop that they both got jobs at. Sighing again that day Kagome couldn't think of anything else to do. "I can help you get a hold of them you know, my father works at that place."

"What! You didn't tell me that."

"Oh sorry forgot"

"Hey would you like to come over and eat dinner tonight again? Please… Sota's going to drive me nuts." To emphasize what she meant Kagome pointed to where her tail would be.

"Hnm… Ok, ok Kagome as long as he won't play with mine though." Loukina chuckled when she saw Kagome panic for a sec before her answer.

Glaring at her for making her wait Kagome turned around the corner and started to walk up the shrine step's with Loukina right behind her. When they reach the top Kagome stopped abruptly looking around for the smell of blood that hit her nose. "Kagome look…" Loukina pointed to the sacred tree. Their stood an injured dog the size of a small horse. Kagome ran to the dog only to get almost bitten.

"It's ok I promise I'm not here to hurt you." The dog was a really dark midnight blue with huge gashes on his side and cuts all over, the blood covering most of his coat.

Covering her mouth as the dog was staring with its golden eyes at her. His fangs barred and the fur on his back was up. "Loukina what do you think happened to him? Can you help me with this?" Loukina stood right next to Kagome who was now on her knees in front of the dog that laid down once Kagome showed him her wrists meaning no harm. But when she reached out to him again he kept on staring at her as if he was ready to flee or attack at any second if she tried anything. Wanting to cry because of how hurt this dog was Kagome put her hands on his side letting some of her miko powers come to surface she concentrated on his wounds only to get the deep one's to heal almost all the way.

Feeling a bit dizzy Kagome reached to put her arm around his neck to pick him up, the dog growled at her barring his fangs again and stood up to back away. "Please let me help you?" Kagome looked at him more. "This is my friend Loukina and I trust her with my life so don't worry she wont hurt you either, I just need her help to get you inside the house. Please?" The dog looked confused before it walked towards the house only to fall on the ground again; feeling someone wrap their arms around him the dog looked and saw the girl again. Kagome picked him up slowly so as to not drop him or anything as she walked to the back door. 'Dang he's heavy.'

Loukina knew that scent but couldn't pin point it, she opened the back door for Kagome as they walked in Sota came running to them. The dog growled at Sota when he came in, struggling in the girls arms to get down only to reopen the wounds on his side's he whimpered and stayed still. "Sota keep quiet ok. I need to clean this dog up can you get me some vet wrap, gauze, and the other stuff and bring it to my room." Sota went into the other room to get the supplies. "Loukina, um… Can you help with the door I can't get it open." Walking up stairs to open the door before Kagome reached it Loukina got some towels and put them on the floor near the bed. Sota scrambled up the stairs with the supplies in hand and hurried to his sister's room.

Loukina and Kagome started working on his wounds while Sota watched and got some extra stuff if needed every now and then. When they finished cleaning all the wounds and got almost all the blood off his coat and wrapped up the worst of em the dog had fallen asleep half way on Kagome's lap. Whispering Loukina asked "What are we going to do? He needs food and you are going to get an apartment soon."

Kagome thought for a second while rubbing the dogs ear. "I could ask my mom if she could watch over him while I'm at work and I might as well get another job with the one I already have to be able to pay for it." He whimpered in her lap twitching every now and then. Causing the little blue moon on his ear to show as Kagome stared at him again. 'Why doe's this look familiar?...'

"I guess I should go then…?" Loukina looked at her friend and then the sleeping dog.

"You could stay the night if you want." They looked at the door to see Mrs. Higurashi standing by the door.

"Oh well maybe I could call and see if my dad wouldn't mind. Um… heh heh where was the phone again?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her motioning toward the kitchen. Running out of the room with a barely audible thanks and fetching the phone.

Dialing the number and waiting as it rang Loukina tapped her foot and leaned on the kiction counter.

Ring, Ring…

"Tashio Corp., Taris speaking"

"Hi father! It's Loukina."

"Oh. Hey Angel how are you?"

Loukina laughed at her nickname. "I'm doing good. Could you do me a favor for me? Well not exactly for me but for a friend."

"Hmm. Is it a guy?" he asked suspiciously.

"No." she rolled her eyes mentally at his antics.

"What's her name then, and what would you like me to do?"

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Father it's that one friend of mine that knows."

"…"

"She's looking for a meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. And its urgent.

"How badly?"

"Um. I guess you could say that she needs an appointment by the end of the week."

"You know that that is going to take a few days to get her one… well I guess I could pull a few strings. I'll work on it. Need anything else Angel?"

Loukina grinned he knew her to well. "Yeah! Can I spend the night a Kagome's today?"

"All right as long as you two stick together and not go out late at night. Sorry got to go Angel sweet dreams."

"Thanks again father! Night." and her father hung up.

Up Stairs during the phone call:

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter as Loukina went downstairs. She had that look like a deer caught in head lights. "You know this might be a good idea. The dog, what's his name?" her daughter visibly relaxed

"Oh um... I don't know." she looked back at him. Her mother Akio walked up to them on the floor.

"How about Kouji? He used to be a great warrior back then." Their eyes met once and mother and daughter nodded in agreement.

**Thus it's started the Stray chapters!**

**_By Lilly Leviona or (aka)_**

**_Me lol_**


	2. Ch 2 Long Days And Long Nights

**Stray**

**Ch. 2 Long Days And Long Nights**

**-Notes to readers/and maybe me also…-**

I forgot to say that Kagome had all ready told Loukina everything about the well and the Inu Tachi group but not her being an inu demoness. That and Kagome and her mom all ready told the family about their father and what not.

(meanings Inu/dog Tachi/group/family)

"speaking out loud"

'their thoughts'

*demon talking*

(Me!)

**If their inner demon is in control that means they have control of their partners bodies weather their awake or not it depends on when or if their inner demon wishes it. Usually they only interfere if the other is to tired.**

**-Kagome:** As a miko inu demoness she has blue eyes, long knee length black hair with blue stripes running threw it, claws, fangs, a yellow star that graces her forehead, silver markings on her wrists, ankles, and hips, with red jagged stripes on either side of her face, pointed ears, and two black with blue striped marks on her tails with a red tips.

**-Akio/Kagome's mother:** As a silver inu demoness she has long silver hair that's to the middle of her back, green eyes, a huge silver tail with green strips. A blue moon with a star behind it graces her forehead. Claws, pointed ears, and fangs with green markings on her wrists.

**-Loukina:** As a fox demoness she has deep brown eyes and red shoulder length hair, with a long silky red tail. All her markings are a red orange color. Pointed ears. And that's as far as I'm going to describe her for now.

**Chapter 2 starts**

As the minutes passed Akio went down stairs to make dinner. Loukina hummed a tune returning to Kagome's room. "So watcha guna name him?"

"I'm not sure exactly but mom thought of Kouji. Got any ideas?"

Loukina sat by the dog sprawled half on Kagome and the other half on the carpet contemplating names of all sorts. "You know I think I got the perfect name!"

"What's that?"

"Kiba." They both stared at the dog now.

"Kiba. Hmm… I like that." Kagome's eyes softened "I hope he chooses to stay though."

Loukina grinned. "Aren't your legs feeling numb yet? He looks pretty heavy and all with

him being the size of a miniature horse…" They laughed lightly trying not to wake him.

The feeling in Kagome's legs were so numb she didn't notice till Loukina said that. "Can you help me?" Kagome pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

Loukina laughed as they both grabbed one end and lifted him up onto the bed. Sighing with relief Kagome stretched her arms above her head with a big yawn. In seconds they both heard Akio call them down for dinner.

Once everyone was at the table Kagome and Akio set the plates of food down. A short prayer was said and they all dug in hungrily. Soon though their was just one fish left. Kagome and Loukina stared at each other from either side of the dinning room table.

That last piece of fish waiting to be eaten right smack dab in the middle. Their eyes mischievously looking at each other. Blue verses Brown! Loukina moved first. The blur of Kagome's chop sticks blocking Loukina from her goal. Loukina glared. "Hey I saw it first!"

"Did not." Kagome stuck her tongue out. Kagome's little brother Souta nervously looked between the two. Just before Kagome could eat it, Loukina stoll it and bolted out of the kiction. In seconds Kagome pounced on her knocking her over in the living room. As some of the furniture was knocked over. Quickly spinning around Loukina's out stretched arm dropped the fish and as if on que the two started to brawl.

Souta stared wide eyed as his sister and Loukina went at it. While watching Boyu their cat, slowly walk up to the sweet morsel of fish and ate it. Souta burst out into fits of laughter falling over and pointing at the cat. Akio and her father Jiji (sorry don't know his name) shook there heads smiling.

Hearing Souta laugh the brawling pair froze turning at the same time toward the cat. Loukina pouted. "Awh man that was the last one to. Stupid cat."

Kagome thought that it was ironic and couldn't help but laugh. And soon enough her concealment spell slipped, showing her true human form. The two long black with blue stripped tails spread out wagging back and forth.

The red tips of them glistening like blood in the sun. The smell of a dog hit Loukina's nose instantly "So that's what animal you are! The loyal Inu's. " she squealed and started petting one of Kagome's tails. "You know I actually couldn't even sense your demonic ora. How do you hide yours so well?"

Kagome started to get sleepy from her petting one of her tails like that. So slowly she grabbed the tail back from Loukina's grasp only for said Loukina to give her a pout for taking it away. "Your going to make me fall asleep if you keep on doing that." Kagome explained.

"Sorry." she grinned and Souta sat next to her. His curiosity piqued.

"I don't know what your talking about. I didn't do anything about my ora."

"Your kidding right?" Her eyes were wide.

Kagome frowned "No. Why?"

Loukina shook her head, confusing Souta. "Well it's probably because you're an inu and… considering that you have red facial markings you've got venom and the silver shows your strength." She began to mumble something else "You have no idea about demon customs do you?" Kagome shook her head no again. "Girl you got a lot to learn."

"Can't we do this tomorrow? I don't want to leave Kiba alone." Kagome whined in protest while she put the spell back on. The dogs whimpers could be heard threw the floor, making Loukina wince at the hurt in the sound.

"I would not want to be alone if I were that dog right now." The cheery mood gone as they went back to the room but what they saw made them both gasp. Their in the middle of the room stood a bloody Sesshoumaru with Kiba in his arms. They stood their awe struck and horrified at the scene. His smooth baritone cut the silence "What took you so damn long Priestess Kagome?" as he said that his face contorted into a wince when he tried to smile.

Loukina looked at the three questioningly. (as u can tell I didn't want her to feel left out)

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Tears streamed down Kagomes face. She couldn't stand it anymore and ran to him. Holding him as he collapsed in her arms. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" was his sarcastic reply as he coughed up blood and spit it on the floor, tightening his grip on the dog in his lap. He wore his battle armor and regular attire from the past. Their was a huge wound on his chest. Like someone was trying to claw their way through him to rip his heart out. Several other deep wounds like the cut on his face to everywhere that you could see from the tattered cloth on his chest. It was so torn the only thing that wasn't in as bad a shape was his pants soaked in his and his enemy's blood.

Loukina was still frozen at the door till that comment. Walking toward them she got another growl coming from the wounded demon. Every time she took a step it got louder till it almost felt like the ground and walls were shaking from the very meaning of the threat. She concluded one thing he was someone not to mess with.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with blood red eyes warning the other girl to back off. He only trusted Kagome. When droplets of water started hitting his face he turned his attention back to her. "Don't cry priestess. I'll live."

"But Sesshoumaru who did this to you? Were they the same that had attack Kiba?"

"It's just another stupid human war." He looked at her questioningly. Only letting it show threw his facial features but he did not wish to talk anymore. Fatigued and exhaustion taking its toll. He closed his eyes and passed out.

The hole weight of Sesshoumaru made Kagome fall backward. Using her demon strength to pick them both up. Kagome dropped her concealment spell again. Her fangs lengthened and her hair grew and dull ears became pointed. Her nails growing into deadly claws as her tails wrapped around the two. The strips on her face looking more deadly as she got even more upset.

Loukina didn't know what to do anymore. So she changed also, walking slowly toward Kagome. Her friends black and blue hair swirled around her form wildly. The force of her ora almost making Loukina want to run away from her, the force alone wrapping around her like a blanket getting tighter then loosening.

(Like the prey running away from the predator.)

Drawing on all of her power Kagome lifted her hands up. Raising Sesshoumaru and Kiba 5ft in the air they started to glow lightly as they healed. Feeling Loukina next to her Kagome grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it to reassure her that she was still herself. In tern Loukina sent her some of her strength to help Never before had she tried that.

Several hours later, with beads of sweat on her brow. Kagome concentrated on the last of the horrible wounds inflicted on the two, slowly lowering them as she kneeled, panting heavily. Almost collapsing her self Loukina picked up Kiba after untying one of Kagomes tails and put him on a pillow by the bed. When she turned to look how Kagome was she smiled. Kagome had fallen asleep with the now healed and unconscious demon lord on her lap.

Watching them for a little while Loukina decided to bring them a blanket. Even though it was already early in the morning she tucked them in and let them sleep. Exiting the room and heading to the couch down stairs Loukina plopped down instantly succumbing to sleep like her friend.

Waking up to a dark room startled Kagome. The last she remembered was healing Sesshoumaru. 'Sesshoumaru!' Kagome searched the room with her eyes still exhausted to move. Finally adjusting to the light she spotted the silver haired demon on her lap. The time on the clock glowed 10:30pm. as Loukina's snores echoed threw the house. Something was off though… where did Kiba go? The blankets around her moved as if on q drawing her attention. The dog had somehow crawled under the blankets and was now nudging her with his muzzle. Kagome smiled at him scratching the back of his ear. She had the distinct impression that he was smiling at her.

Feeling Sesshoumaru finally stirring Kagome absentmindedly started lightly racking her claws threw his hair. When both sets of golden eyes stared at her she just remembered that her concealment spell wasn't on. "Awh crap." forgetting everything she stood up and ran to a corner, her back against the wall and her heart pounding. 'what would he think of her now? When he knew her she was a human wanting to learn how to fight to protect everyone that she new but, now she's a demon and trying to hide it at that.'

*Not a very good job at it…* her demon was surprisingly calm helping her calm down also as they watched Sesshoumaru get up slowly letting him asses the situation.

(I guess u guys all ready know the point of views? Ne.)

Sesshoumaru had awoken to find out that he was on someone's lap, also wondering what happened to his injuries. Sniffing the air once he noticed Kagomes sent had changed. It was more demonic. Curious he opened his eyes automatically adjusting to the light, to see two blue ones staring at him. Her long black with blue striped hair falling around his face like a curtain. Then he remembered, but a bit to slow as he heard her speak and then she disappeared from his line of sight. His head hitting the floor. He groaned.

"Sorry." Kagomes voice seemed a bit farther away, guessing that she was at the other side of the room Sesshoumaru wanted to know what was going on. Sensing her fear he sat up slowly. Turning his head slightly to the side to make sure she knew he wouldn't do her any harm. He blinked a couple of times 'So she's finally found her inu.' seeing her two tails though he was memorized. He's never heard of any other besides his father that had two. Wanting to brake the silence he spoke "You finally came out of hiding." she relaxed but stayed where she was.

"Well I didn't even know…." Kagome thought for a bit staring at her feet. Her hearing picking up the silent foot steps of him and the dog walking to her. He stopped in front of her, one of his hands lifting her chin up. Their was so many questions she wanted to ask him.

Sesshoumaru strained to hid his curiosity "How did you know of Kiba."

'well that wasn't one I thought he would ask….' Kagome shrugged. "I just came home after work yesterday and he was by the god tree. Loukina helped me get him cleaned up and he fell asleep."

He shook his head "But how did you know of my son's name?"

Her eyes widened considerably. 'WHAT?' *not much of a shocker Kagome. Just look at him.* her inner demon smiled. "He's your…but…how."

An eyebrow rose at that "I believe that you all ready know of how Kagome."

"Well I know THAT! Jeaze I mean I didn't even know you had a son, and to top it all off why is he in the form of a dog, and was wounded at that?" Kagome kneeled down looking into Kiba's eyes. Searching to make sure he wasn't cursed or anything. For a split second he glowed with her powers and he shook his head no. She was completely confused. "Is he stuck in that form then?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We will find out when his strength returns. Which will be soon." he looked at his son in question to see if he was correct. "An hour or so."

"Hmm…speaking of sleep." Kagome yawned and walked to her bed. "You can sleep here tonight." not being able to concentrate she slowly made her way downstairs, and curled up next to Loukina, and fell asleep.

Back in Kagome's room:

When Kagome left Sesshoumaru went to the bed she had pointed to and sat down. Kiba jumped on the bed and curled up on the end. As he tiredly yawned and spoke quietly "I do believe that she was exhausted from healing us dad."

They looked at each other "Why didn't you say anything to her? So she would have known that you can speak in that form."

"It's to tiring dad. Come on you need sleep to. I'm beat." With that Kiba closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"You and I both know it is not that bad." Sesshoumaru leaned back and joined his son.

By Morning!

Akio just finished making breakfast as she left the kiction to wake up Kagome and Loukina. But she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and retraced her steps backwards to the living room. What she found made her heart melt. They were both asleep on the living room floor. Concealment spells completely forgotten and all.

Loukina looked like she was hugging Kagome while one of Kagomes hands were holding onto the one tail that Loukina has as if it were a teddy bear and the other under her own head. Kagome's tails just lying next to them twitching slightly.

Akio grabbed one of the cameras closest to her and took a shot. *Awh look at em. Should we wake them up?*

'They need to eat breakfast to function properly for the rest of the day. Loukina would have a bagel with strawberries and Kagome would have melted chocolate on hers.'

*Lol I remember last time…*

'Shhhh… you smell that.' Akio narrowed her eyes.

*He's up stairs* Slowly Akio went up stairs to her daughters room and turned the knob on her door. "Don't." As someone grabbed her arm and growled at her.

(Dun Dun Dun! Jk. I'm not stopping)

Kagome bolted from her sleep and ran to her room stopping her mom from opening the door. Her demon growled out low. "Don't."

Seeing that Kagome's demon was in control and Kagome most likely still asleep. Akio backed off but looked at her daughter suspiciously "Who is he and Why didn't you tell me."

Silently Kagome's demon brought Akio down stairs and looked back at the door where Sesshoumaru and Kiba were sleeping. "Kagome will explain later Akio. Let them sleep."

Akio nodded "Fine but it better be good."

Knowing Kagome's mom she trusted her to be careful. So with that thought in mind Kagome's demon sat next to Loukina and woke her up. Once Loukina was awake Kagome finally woke up. Blinking a couple of times. "Mom what just happened?"

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's it for this chapy! It was 7pg this time. Hope u all liked and I'm going to work on the next one today.**

**Tata for now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Inu_Luna_Of_The_Moon**


	3. Ch 3 Questions Left Unsaid

**Stray**

**Ch. 3 Questions Left Unsaid**

**Notes:**

As you all know I don't own Inuyasha and characters. But, I do own Loukina, Kiba, and Taris so no stealing! Even though I didn't mean to use the name Kiba but hey it was a perfect name for him.

(meanings Inu/dog Tachi/group/family)

"speaking out loud"

'their thoughts'

*demon talking*

(Me!)

**Last time:**

_Once Loukina was awake Kagome finally woke up. Blinking a couple of times. "Mom what just happened?"_

**Now:**

"Oh nothing dear. It's time to wake up and eat your breakfast. Loukina you up?" Akio asked looking like she was going to laugh while Loukina stretched and yawned several times.

Popping her back one last time she stretched again and stood up. "I think so."

Kagome was still sitting though. 'I could have sworn I did something. What happened?'

*Don't worry Kagome I just made sure your mom wouldn't go ferial in your room.*

'Are you serious?' Kagome started looking around to find something she could use as an excuse. Not wanting to piss off her mom.

*Calm down I was just joking. You should go have your bagel now.*

'Don't Do that!. Are you seriously my inner demon?'

*Yes.* She grinned.

"So you didn't do anything while I was asleep?" she asked suspiciously. What she didn't know is that she said that out loud.

Loukina's head peeked out from the hall. "Hey Kagome are you arguing with your beast? And before breakfast? Your not going to be able to get her to talk since your so gullible in the morning. Let's eat."

Kagome's beast (or demon if u prefer) sighed in relief.

'Oh I'm not done with you yet missy' she ground out as her beast glared back.

Her beast not liking it one bit argued. *your such a push over.*

Kagome ignored her and ran for her chocolate covered bagel. "Coming Loukina."

**At the table:**

It was silent the whole time. Akio stared at Kagome as Kagome tried to eat and not look at everything besides her mothers eyes. "Dang it! Will you two stop it with this silent treatment." Loukina got up and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed her arm.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry Loukina. Will you please stay?"

"Humph, fine." she sat back down as Kagome let her arm go.

Kagome sighed "Ok mom ask away."

Akio got out of her seat, "I know their someone asleep in your room. Do I know him? And what were you doing? You two could have been hurt. Theirs a lot of answer's I should probably tell you also. Like how you can hide your demonic side and what your markings are. But that can be later."

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. "Mom…"

"Yes?" she waited.

"You remember Inuyasha and his brother. Well I… you see. Ah screw it! When Loukina and I went back to my room to go to bed last night Sesshoumaru was standing their with Kiba in his arms. Their was blood all over him mom! I couldn't bear to see him that way. He was so exhausted that he even passed out. So I just..." by then Kagome had silent tears streaming down her face as she stood up also. "I don't know exactly but it felt right so I healed him. I'm not going to let him die mom. He's the only one that I have seen to live since what happened. Even Kiba needed some patch healing since he tore them open again."

Akio walked up to Kagome as she stood her ground. "You know you can't hide around him anymore. Others may try to find him and in turn come after you also." her daughter nodded. "Then I'll support you how ever you may need my help." Akio hugged her and then went to gather the dishes. "They will be hungry when they wakes so lets make something for them."

Kagome and Loukina were shocked. Turning to each other they smiled. "Man. Your mom is the best!." Kagome had to agree with her. Soon they were gathering cooking supplies and moving stuff around. And that's what Sota saw when he came down dressed and all ready for Collage.

"Morning." he yawned. "I'm guna catch the bus to school since it's Wednesday, so don't worry mom. See ya sis!" he stole a treat from the counter and ran out the door before his sister caught him. Loukina shook her head as he disappeared as she recalled what Kagome had told her of Souta. Souta had just grown to the height of 5ft 10in. By the time it was his 16th birthday and Kagome had returned from the feudal era. He had kept up his grades so well that he was allowed to go to the collage. He even let his hair grow out like Inuyasha but he would put it in a high pony tail and every Wednesday their was a bus for Souta and a few other students in the collage. It was amazing how far that kid had gotten.

"Crap! Loukina we forgot work." Kagomes eye's went wide.

They scrambled around looking for the phone and spotting it on the sofa Loukina got it first. "I'll call in for you to Kagome. Just get the food ready."

She paused "Wait Loukina. Mom how long were we asleep?"

Akio paused for a moment, "It's been 8 days. Don't worry I had called in and said that both of you were sick."

They hit their heads with the palm of their hands and groaned. Dejectedly Loukina started cutting strawberries and Kagome started some scrambled eggs. They loved working at the pet shop and to loose such an amount of time they still might not be allowed to go back because of a strict rule [If you were sick for longer than 5 day you have to have a doctors note and if you don't your fired]

When they finished the preparations Kagome decided to wake the guys up but her mom stopped her before she could reach the stairs. "Kagome do they need any cloths?"

Picturing Sesshoumaru half clothed and covered in blood since she last saw him before he woke. Kagome wondered if Kiba needed any also. "They do mom." Thinking that her brother was 16 and would probably be close to the same size as Kiba she got an idea. "That ok if Sesshoumaru uses dads cloths and Kiba uses Sota's? Their kind of close to their sizes I hope..."

"Sure hun. Don't forget to double check that their clean." her mom answered as Kagome went to her brothers room and then her moms searching for her dads old cloths in the cabinet.

**Up stairs:**

Kiba woke to the smell of something really good. So he nudged his father awake. Sesshoumaru groaned; he did Not want to get up. "Dad come on…" his son whined and nudged him a bit harder. "Besides I need some cloths.. Hey are you listening?"

"I'm up." Sesshoumaru yawned and stretched out but froze in mid stretch remembering all the events of the day before. He looked his son over. Only a few traces of scars shown on his ribs and arms with one below his right eye. But in particular he stared at one on the left side of his chest that looked like it must have been deep. "Kiba are you doing all right?"

"Still tired but at least I don't have to worry about the wounds anymore." they sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes. Looking around the room. "Hey father."

"Hnn.?"

"How did you know that this place was protected by a barrier? I mean, since I was little you told me that I could go here (the shrine) if their was ever a time that I needed help." he was so curious he couldn't help but ask.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts went back to the time where demons could go anywhere and not have to hide. The Feudal Era of Japan. Where he ruled the western lands. While his half brother was pinned to the goshinboku where he was to stay for eternity .

(or in other words the Goshinboku is know as the Tree of Ages or The Sacred Tree ect…)

Till a priestess set him free and in turn found the Sacred Jewel. It had shattered into pieces all around the lands and his half brother and the priestess formed a group to search for the Jewel shards. The same priestess Kagome went to him to train some of her powers and learn how to wield a sword to protect her friends and the kit she had adopted. The battle with Naraku and the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls had ended because of Kagome. Remembering how he found out about her being from 500 years into the future… and it seamed so long ago yet as if it had been only yesterday. "It was because I knew Kagome 500 years ago." Sesshoumaru stood up and covered his son with one of the blankets and stood in front of him. "In the time when the Sacred Jewel posed a great threat. Now I believe it may happen again. It seems that the jewel was never destroyed but hidden."

"Are you serious?" Kiba watched his father's eyes understanding that it was true but it didn't make sense. His father had never told him anything about her and what happened to the jewel.

**With Kagome:**

Finally finding some cloths they could use Kagome walked to her bedroom door and slowly opened it. What surprised her was that they were all ready up. "Morning Sesshoumaru. I brought you some cloths. I'm not sure if they'll fit though…" she looked around "Where's Kiba?"

Sesshoumaru was standing in front of his son to keep him covered so Kagome wouldn't see him. Knowing that she would be embarrassed. "He's behind me."

Kiba looked over his dads shoulder smiling "You brought cloths!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. He reminded her a little bit of Shippo. But, he had short messy midnight blue hair. With the same golden eyes, and the crescent moon as Sesshoumaru did. 'I bet he's proud of him.' "Here." Handing Sesshoumaru the cloths she showed them the other door in her room that led to a bathroom.

(It was installed when Kagome had come home really tired so many times and when she was just a mess so many times.)

"Theirs soaps in their and a couple of towels below the sink. When your done we have some breakfast down stairs for you and I think that's it."

"Thanks." Kiba smiled while he chose from the pile in his dads hands and ran into the bathroom closing the door.

Their was a comfortable silence till Kagome stared Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes. An urgency and severe wanting shown, "Do you know where Shippo is?"

"We'll meet him at Tashio Corp tomorrow. If that is what you wish?"

"I would like that a lot." She smiled going to leave but stopped when she heard his voice again.

"Kagome. How long has it been since the well has closed?" Sesshoumaru pondered 'she looks as if its only been a couple of months…'

She stared at the door. The memory of her last days in the past still too fresh "Close to 5 months. How long…did you have to wait Sesshoumaru? To know everything that's changed. At home to even your Rin." she silently kept her tears in. "Every single person I once new. 500 years can do a lot Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry." with that she left her room feeling worse knowing that some of her precious friends wouldn't have been able to make it. 'Sango I really hope you and Miroku got married.'

He sighed 'maybe that was too soon a question.'

His beast winced at her tone knowing to well what she meant by all that time. *Yeah you think.*

'I didn't mean it to hurt her…" he sighed again, this time sitting back down on the bed waiting for Kiba to finish. The sound of the running water splashing in the shower lulled him into a doze.

15 minutes later Kiba walked out of the bathroom wearing the clean cloths. His wet hair lightly dripping water on the carpet. Smiling he tossed the towel on his shoulder to his dads head. "Your turn! Man you really need it."

Sesshoumaru caught the towel and looked at himself. Dry blood stained the pants and covered his torso. *Were going to need a new spider woven pair of cloths soon.*

"Hmn. Don't leave this room yet."

Kiba shrugged, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "Did Kagome know much about my mother?"

His head touched the tiles below the shower head letting the water wash away the troubles in his heart. "She never even new. No one did beside Rin and a few others. That had happened after Kagome disappeared. Your mother meant a lot."

"What do you mean?"

Finishing up Sesshoumaru dressed and got out. The cloths were a bit snug but they would do for now, "She was the only female inu that has been found in nine hundred years. And like my mother she gave me you before she died."

**In the kitchen:**

"How's the pancakes coming mom?" Kagome snuck a strawberry into her mouth before Loukina could object. Taking the bowl farther away from Kagome; Loukina set the strawberries next to Akio.

Turning around with a big plate in her one hand and the strawberries in the other Akio set it on the table. A light stream of heat from the pancakes began to wafer into the air making them look good enough to melt in your mouth, "Their done!"

With one last touch Kagome grabbed the scrambled eggs, syrup, and butter only to place them on the lazy Susan. "Yup. Almost wish I hadn't eaten all ready. Well hope they like it."

Akio looked toward the stairs, "Speaking of which… here they come." Coming down they saw that both wore a pair of jeans but with different shirts. Kiba had on a black shirt that had red splattered across the chest like a balloon of paint blew up on it. While Sesshoumaru had a white button up T-shirt cut at the sleeves so his arms could fit more comfortable with a v formed around the neckline. Kagome sighed at this. Sesshoumaru always seemed to fix a shirt if he wasn't comfortable.

Kiba looked around spotting an older woman that smelt of Kagome leaning against the door frame of the kitchen with said Kagome next to her but off to the side. He also saw Loukina looking a bit out of place. Feeling someone stair at her Loukina found Kiba's eyes. He smiled "Morning!"

And the phone rang… 

Kagome and Loukina looked at each other "Are you expecting any?"

then rang again….

Loukina thought for a minute, "Could be dad but he wouldn't unless it's an emergency or something really good happened..."

And again…

On the last ring Akio picked up the phone "Higurashi residence. This is Akio speaking-"

Taris answered rather quickly, "Thank God! Miss Higurashi is Loukina their? I need to speak to her."

"Yes here she is." Handing the phone to Loukina Akio silently moved Sesshoumaru and Kiba to sit down and eat.

Pushing Loukina into the living room Kagome said over her shoulder, "Will be right back in a min. Good morning Kiba, Sesshoumaru."

**Meanwhile in the living room:**

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Guess what Angel! Your going to have a brother and sister! Your mother just got the pictures!" Taris was so psyched he just had to call her. Even though he was told strictly by Tetsuna not to. (Tetsuna's his wife) "Oh and I was able to get a hold of Inuyasha and he wants you over in half an hour. So I called the companies taxi and their going to pick you all up. Hey Angel you their?"

Loukina had fainted at the first news and Kagome just got her on the couch. "Hi Mr. Taris I'm sorry but she fainted. I'm Kagome Higurashi, would you like me to give her a message for you when she wakes?"

Taris was laughing on the other end. Taking a minute to calm down he continued. "Ok Kagome. Actually the information I have is for you too. I have an appointment for you to come over and your going to get picked up in 30min. It was so you could talk to Inuyasha Tashio. My boss."

"Thank you so much." and she hung up the phone. Placing it on the coffee table Kagome grinned. She took one of the pillows off the couch and tossed it at her sleeping friend. "Wake up Loukina! Hey come on." she waved a hand over her face.

Loukina slowly rose from the couch reminding Kagome of a zombie rising from it coffin in a musty cemetery. Her eyes were still wide from the shock but an ear splitting grin couldn't be wavered. "Kagome!"

"Yeah?" she answered back.

With renewed vigor Loukina jumped off the couch squealing, "I'm guna have a new brother and sister!" the girls jumped up and down laughing. Giving each other a hug before realizing that they had an audience. Loukina went strait to Kagome's mother and burst into a nervous laugh. "Dad couldn't keep it to him self he's probably calling every person he knows, its part of his nature to boast."

"But you forgot something Loukina." Kagome scolded, a smile still on her face briefly. "Inuyasha has sent us a car to pick us up and we have less then 30min…"

Her friend pouted. "Such a spoil sport Kagome." as Kiba looked at her though she blushed and looked away.

The little moment didn't miss Sesshoumaru's gaze and he watched his son.

Akio looked at her watch and clicked her tongue dismissively. "Kagome I'm going to work. You got it all right from here?" while her daughter looked away she gave her best protective look at the males and the flash of fangs warning then to not mess with her pup.

Sesshoumaru answered her in his native tongue to placate her. She seemed to raise her youkai then ignored it. Akio gave Kagome and Loukina a hug before she left closing the door behind her. Loukina fidgeted awkwardly.

Kagome tentative touched her fathers shirt and brought one hand over Sesshoumaru's heart. "Let me check your wound." he nodded his consent and looked to the side. Closing her eyes she concentrated, her hand glowing a slight orange. Not a single muscle or vain was left unchecked as she finished healing the last of slightly torn tissue where his scars receded.

Stepping back she went toward Kiba while he shifted nervously under her gaze. His father smirked at him. Annoyed, Kiba scoffed and copied his sire's own reaction but crossed his arms. When her hand touched his arm though his youkai reacted and flared out to attack. Quickly Kagome reached for his youkai with her aura and calmed it before it could do any harm. Trying to sooth his mind she talked to him softly as his body shook. "Just relax. If it helps close your eyes and take a few deep breaths."

Kiba was confused to say the least. He should NOT have reacted like that…Trying to keep still he did as she asked. "What was that about!" Loukina shouted, her hair standing on end. Her out burst distracted him long enough so that Kagome finished sooner.

Stepping away from him also, "That my dear friend would be a part of Kiba. Now…" Kagome held the door open for them. "How about we go out side, we've been dawdling to long. And I'm sure you would agree to semi fresh air. Right?" Turning she led them toward the God Tree.

Walking next to his dad Kiba tilted his head slightly in his direction. "Father?"

Sesshoumaru waited for him.

"How come the air out here is fresher?"

Loukina's ears quirked at that. "That's because of Kagome's barrier! Cool huh? I wish I could do that at home."

Kagome laughed. "You just need to concentrate like I taught you."

"Yeah right." She complained. "It takes to long."

Kiba interjected. "So is training."

**Oh… 9 pages! For now on I guess I will make sure to describe the character's I've changed or a new one I created and explain any words some people might not know. Thank you all for sending me your reviews.**

***Vocabulary words* -if you have any to add go on a head and send me a message. I only wrote two cause I was tired.**

**Gullible: Tending to easily trust or be tricked into something.**

**Interjected: To add a comment in the middle of a discussion or say something in the middle of a conversation.**

**Sincerely,**

**Inu_Luna_Of_The_Moon**


End file.
